Gatophobia
by Kare Uta
Summary: First in a series of Phobia-centred oneshots. Gatophobia- Fear of cats. Tala living with Kai is a big mistake if he keeps bringing cats into the house. Who knew the redhead was so afraid? Failed attempt at humor. Oneshot.


_**Gatophobia**_

Tala suppressed a heavy yawn as he flicked through the skimpy pages of the newspaper lying around on the dining table. Foolishly, he actually thought that there was something good to do at Kai's place; regretting having turned Kai down to go out for an early walk with him. He took another sip of the strong coffee, kicking the chair back on its two hind legs, balancing and staring up at the ceiling in utter boredom. He got back up and walked over to the kitchen's counter, sitting on it and kicking his feet childishly as he waited for the hot water to boil to make himself another cup of coffee.

The back door opened slowly and he looked up, smiling slightly as Kai stepped inside, holding the door open for something he couldn't quite see before shutting. "You want coffee?" the redhead asked him as the other shrugged off his jacket.

"Sure."

Kai walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and a saucer from one of the cupboards; leaving Tala thoroughly confused at the action. Though Tala had only been living in Kai's house for under a week and so assumed that he was still unused to the morning habits of his friend. He hoped off the counter with his coffee, allowing himself the yawn. Getting off the counter he saw the little thing that Kai had held the door open for; a tiny white blue eyed kitten was sitting on the ground. He placed his mug down on the counter quickly and walked behind Kai to the other side of him, the little kitten following.

"Here you go." Kai murmured, picking up the kitten and setting him on the counter in front of the saucer of milk. How lucky of him that he'd just walked onto the side that that _thing_ was set. He was fine if he stayed behind Kai…right?!

Kai had been ranting off some things about owners not being careful enough with their animals and about there being too many stray kittens around. This was all being done while he was making himself something for breakfast and unknowingly, Tala was making practically every move he made from behind him, wary eyes on the little creature. Every so often he'd moan a 'hm' as some sort of agreement to whatever it was that Kai had been saying.

The other Russian had realized the strangeness in the boy's actions, especially when he'd turned around and grabbed onto Kai's forearm hurriedly. "What's wrong with you?" Kai asked, shrugging Tala's hold off him and tossing plates in the sink. Looking back he saw the redhead sit back up on the main kitchen counter, looking terrified at…the tiny kitten. "Don't tell me you're afraid of it." Kai said incredulously. Tala grit his teeth and then bit down hard on his lip. Kai smirked and went to pick the kitten back up, bringing it over to Tala who instantly hoped off the counter and walked to the other side of the room briskly for someone who's sleep had been interrupted four times the night before. "You're afraid of this little thing? How on earth did you end up with Wolborg?"

"It's part of the dog family!" Tala insisted hurriedly. "Just keep that thing away from me, okay?!"

Kai laughed and set the struggling kitten back down onto the counter next to the food, "Fine, fine."

"Thank you." Tala thanked quietly, straightening up and recomposing himself as best he could. "I'm…going to go have a shower." He hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him properly. He picked up a pile of clothes from on the armchair in the corner of the room and got into the bathroom for a long warm shower to ease his tense muscles. The heat was just a mere reminder of how drained of energy he was, stepping 

out of the shower, getting dressed with the intention of lying down in bed again. Entering the bedroom he crawled beneath the covers like he'd intended, yawning and pulling the covers closer to himself, hoping to doze off sooner rather than later. Although, something unsettled him. Then the little patter at the bottom of the bed by his legs alerted him further. He sat up hurriedly, drawing his legs closer to himself as he saw the little thing from earlier rolling around on its back at the foot of the bed.

The redhead went to get out of bed hurriedly, his ankle getting tangled in the sheets, causing him to fall face first onto the solid ground. "_**KAI!**_" he shouted, livid as he got up and stumbled out of the room, "I'm going to kill you!!"

_**A/N: Heh…my failed attempt at humor really. As most of the people who read my work often know, I'm more of an angst expert than I am a humor expert so this really wasn't going to turn out good but I couldn't think of this much in an angsty way so humor it was. Hope at least someone liked it. This is something I set for myself to do in my spare time; write a few oneshots centred around phobias so look forward to them. Reviews make me very happy! Keep safe everyone. **_


End file.
